The Silver Thief
by Molf
Summary: When the Pentagon is broken in to by a invisible thief but nothing taken, suspicion automatically falls on Loki. But is it the asgardian prince? Or is something way more serious coming to pass? Is the thief really invisible or just can't be picked up by camera? Set 2 months after Avengers: Assemble. (on hiatus)
1. Thieft

**1**

Steve was exhausted. Fury had got him up before he could even get to sleep that night. He pulled on a fresh t-shirt and jeans, yawning widely. He glanced at his clock and groaned, it was 1:00am. Fury better need him badly. He slipped out of his apartment, shutting the door as quietly as he could to avoid annoying the neighbors, especially as there was a particularly attractive lady living opposite, who always seemed to be coming out of her apartment when he was his.

Pushing the blocks door open, he jumped on to his motor bike, sagging as the fatigue caught up with him. He turned the key and pulled out in to the road. He wasn't surprised to see Tony Stark waiting for him when he drove up to Shield headquarters, Fury had sounded quite angry on the phone but then he normally did.

"Hello cap'n," Tony said, rolling his eyes as usual at Steve's old fashioned bike, "You know I would do up that motor for you for free. It's embarrassing to be around you with it!"

"I like it how it is, thank you." Steve replied sharply, and it was true. The old leather and engine smells reminded him of his life before the ice. "Do you know what Fury wants?"

"I don't know but I had Jarvis get ..er...the suit ready just in case."

Steve narrowed his eyes but didn't comment at the hesitation. Knowing Stark, Jarvis was only readying his suit as a side project and probably ripping apart all of Shield's many defenses. "Must be important if Fury is calling us both in."

"I just hope its not Reindeer Games again."

A dark car drove up next to them with the shield logo painted on the side and Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov climbed out, both in full gear and weapons.

Tony sighed, "Yes, it looks like it _is_ Loki as the gangs all here. I am getting sick of Asgardians!"

Steve greeted Nat with a smile and a stiff hug, which she squirmed out of as quick as she could. Barton nodded hello as Nat took her natural role as head of whatever group she found herself in.

"We have a situation that might be connected to the events with the Asgardian, Loki." she said, gazing from one to the other.

Stark smirked, raising one eyebrow, "Did you memorize that straight off the brief sheet?"

Nat ignored him, stalking to the glass, double doors, "Director Fury will brief you all properly once we get inside." and with that she slipped inside, Barton following swiftly.

Stark looked after the two assassins, eyebrows raised, "You know, sometimes it's like meeting robots with them two." he said before pushing his sunglasses, then pushing through the doors with an unnecessary flourish.

Once inside, Steve felt more relaxed, which would be strange to anyone other then him. The military style, the ranks, the general air of suspense and tension that had everyone on edge, hadn't changed since the war and that made him more comfortable. The building was full of bustling activity; agents, technicians, soldiers and even cleaners were packed in, all sporting the shield uniform and logo. In the centre was a huge sculpture made of black metal, the eagle of shield. For a secret organisation, Shield had its logo everywhere. Quite literally , everywhere. It was even on the bathroom doors.

A soldier clad in black with a gun on each hip lead them through the crowds to the conference room. Though they are trained not to second glance anyone, Steve could feel eyes following him and Stark through the room, silence falling as they pushed through the crowd. Steve could understand some of the fearful glances being past around, the last time he and Stark had been together, half of New York had been destroyed.

The director was sitting opposite them on a long mahogany table, Steve sat at the other end, as far from Fury's anger gaze. Three agents were lined up behind him, Romanov, Barton and Hill, all armed to the teeth and on edge. This looked bad.

Fury cleared his throat, fixing his one good eye on each of them in turn, "There has been a security breach, an untraceable one."

Stark glanced between the Shield agents, "Is it him? Is he back again?" For once, Stark sounded worried, his normal swagger gone.

"We don't know but by the cameras, no-one went in and no-one came out."

Steve saw they were missing a valid point, "What was taken? Where?"

Fury shifted uncomfortably, Nat shared a slightly embarrassed look with Barton. Director Fury closed his eye, "The thief had a sense of humor." He sighed, "They got in to The Pentagon."

Stark blinked, dazed, before sinking in to the chair. Steve frowned, searching for the memory, "Isn't The Pentagon the HQ of defense?"

Nat nodded, Stark put his head in his hands, "All of our archives are in there. Everything that defends this whole country!" He turned to Steve, "You might have missed that while you were sleeping in the ice."

Steve glared at the millionaire, opening his mouth to retaliate but Stark interrupted him, "What did they get?"

Fury didn't show any emotion, "They got to the base levels, where the Shield's files are. They looked through the whole lot in, according to the cameras, under three seconds. But he didn't take them."

"What did he take?" Steve asked, suspiciously, Stark held his breath.

"They took an, um, Ipod."

"What?!" Both Stark and Steve said in unrepeatable unison.

* * *

 **Hey! This is my first Marvel fanfic so if you see any clashes please tell me!**

 **All the avengers will eventually be in this, but there might be a slightly slow start. Also I started writing this before seeing Age Of Ultron, so the timeline might be a bit mixed up!**

 **Thank you to Booksfoodmusic-minion who helped me with the ideas!**

 **Please review,**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Discovery

Tony sighed. He was supposed to be on a holiday in Europe with Pepper not trying to track down a mystery robber who didn't steal anything important. Only the thought of Loki returning keep Tony working, if only reluctantly. He had been searching for the thief since Steve had left for Washington and he hadn't cleared up since. The work room was a mess of dismantled robot parts, metal wires, tools and smoke. The only space bigger enough to even stand in was in one corner where Tony himself stood, surrounded by see-through touch screen. Dum-E was taking care of the smoking fire that used to be one of his suits, the robot was doing a very bad job. It was spraying at least 2 metres above its target but Tony had other problems then a malfunctioning robot. Like the fact that someone had broken into the most protected building in the country with ease and could do it again.

 _Sir, I have found a infrequency in the video cameras_ Jarvis' voice crackled from the hidden speaker in the ceiling,

Tony pulled the main screen round so he could see it better. "Put it on the main screen, Jarvis."

A flickering image appeared on screen, a rack of shelves piles high with papers and files, one end was covering in glass, dozens of objects were concealed behind it. There was a black half-mask; an old arc reactor; an Ipod; a stack of books in strange text; a pair of silver hand cuffs; a large gun that once belonged to Phil Coulson.

A number ran along the bottom showing the time:

7:30-Normal

7:31-Normal

7:32-Normal

Then, at 7:33, the image changed in an instant. The paper was everywhere, files emptied and the glass shattered, objects littering the floor. All but the Ipod.

Tony sighed in frustration, "Jarvis, what? I've seen this a dozen times!"

 _Sir, watch again_

The video started again, only 3 times as slow. Just before 7:33, Jarvis froze the screen. Tony looked closer. There was nothing, nothing out of the ordinary-

There! There was a telltale wind turbulence of something that moved too fast for the camera to pick up. It looked like a bomb, but with out the explosion, that turned round and left the room again.

"What is it, Jarvis?"

 _I don't know, sir_

"Could it be Loki again?"

 _It does look like a person, sir_

Tony grabbed his phone and dialed Shield.

* * *

Steve showed his shield ID to the policewoman next to the door to the Pentagon. She looked at the name, started, then up to his face. "Captain Rogers! I-I'm a big fan of yours, I was in New York, you saved me! I just want to say thank you so much. Oh jeeves! You're amazing!" she rushed tucking her blonde hair behind her ear in a flirtatious way.

Steve blushed and smiled politely, before hurrying away as quickly as possible.

The Pentagon itself look like it normally did, except for the extra police and security tape. He followed another officer to the lift at the back of the hall, taking it down to the basement and below. Steve gaped at the scene.

Millions of sheets and files were up turned and spread over the floor like a carpet, glass crunched under Steve's boots, shelves were pushed to the side with such force some were cracked and hanging in pieces. He moved further in to the wrecked room, avoiding touching any cabinets or large shards of sharp glass, to the middle of the room where the paper on the floor were blackened and crinkled. He crouched down, lifting the burnt pages with a finger. It cracked and turned to ash in his fingers leaving a black smudge on his hand. Interesting...

His phone buzzed, vibrating in his pocket. Steve hooked it out, squinting at the screen, it was Tony calling from New York. Steve still wasn't used to the idea that he could communicate to the other side of the world with something so small. He press the call button firmly,

"Hello? Tony?"

"Cap! Anything interesting?"

"Yes, the rooms completely trashed," he looked round the room in question, "And theres a large burn in the floor, though it doesn't look like it was coursed by fire."

"Yeah, Jarvis picked something up on the cameras, I'll send it to your phone."

The was a tapping of keyboards and the distant sound of Jarvis complaining until Steve's phone bleeped in his hand. His eyes widened as he watched the short clip,

"That explains the burn. Loki?"

Tony paused before answering, "I don't know. Surely he would just trick the cameras in to not seeing him, if it really is him."

"Who else could it be? Who else would, or even could, do this?"

Again Tony considered what he said before answering, "Maybe we should talk to Thor, see if Loki is still on Asgard."

Steve through his arms up, even though Tony couldn't see him, "How can we? Seen an email?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Fury might have a way, I'm going to do a bit more research, meantime why don't you get your arse back here, I have a job for you."

"I'm not your servant, Stark!" Steve shouted down the phone, but Tony had hung up.

* * *

Agent Maria Hill stood in the courtyard of the secret HQ of Shield, waiting for their guest to arrive. Steve had come back from Washington earlier today. Director Fury had contacted Asgard, god knows how, and requested a meeting with Thor, the thunder god. Hill had personally made sure all the courtyard windows had been closed and boarded up so no-one witnessed the Norse god arrive.

There was a crash of thunder as the blue sky suddenly became blackened and cloudy, lightening forked to the floor in front of Maria. She shielded her eyes, Thor had arrived in his normal fashion.

"I got your message. What is wrong?" he boomed in his deep voice,

Maria came forward, showing Thor her Ipad, "We have had a break in that is suspiciously like Loki's work."

Thor followed the Agent to the main building, to the meeting room, looking at the details on the Ipad, "Thats not possible. Loki is in prison on Asgard."

"Are you sure?" came a cold voice behind them, Fury had been waiting behind the door.

Thor turned to him with out surprise, "I visited him earlier today, it was defiantly him."

Fury braised his fingers on the table, "Then this is getting serious. At least with Loki we knew what we were expecting."

"That is true but-"

"I've found something interesting!" Tony burst in to the room, Steve at his heels. They paused at the sight of Thor, "Good afternoon, Thor. Loki still in prison?"

Thor greeted his friends with a smile, "Yes, he has not left. What have you found?"

Tony slapped a file on the table, "This boy. He was a suspect in many crimes, mostly burglarly of petty things, but also the Pentagon break in, in 1973 although he wasn't convicted. Three weeks later, he vanished off the face of the earth."

Fury raised his eyebrows, "1973? He would be an old man now wouldn't he?" he said, picking up the file.

"But it would hurt to follow it up." Tony said, innocently.

Fury nodded, "Ok, give it a look. You find out what happened to him, this, um" Fury looked at the file, "This Peter Maximoff."

* * *

 **Yay! I love Peter Maximoff, he is my favourite marvel character with Loki just behind him! Loki will be in it I swear!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Assemble

"Are you saying I am going to have to go all the way back to Washington, when I just got here?" Steve said angerly.

"Well, yes." Tony said, packing as many of his gadgets in one suitcase, "But this time I'm coming too, along with an almost army of shield agents."

"Funnily enough, that doesn't make me feel any better!"

* * *

 _10 minutes earlier_

"I have a lead! He had a sister, younger I think." Tony said, he called over his shoulder to Steve, twirling on his chair to face the other computer monitors. "I'll make a call. Jarvis could you make the call."

The old fashioned dial up tone filled the air, as Jarvis spoke, "Calling Wanda Maximoff."

On the third ring, someone picked up, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Hello! Is this Wanda?"

The was a pause, "Yes, who is this?"

"We are investigating your brothers disappearance." Tony said, cheerily.

Wanda hesitated, "Ok... What do you want to know?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No," she said too quickly,

Tony's voice became hard, "Wanda, you know where he is? Tell me, Wanda."

"No!" she shouted, voice shaking.

"Is he with you? Is he in your house with you? Tell me!" he shouted.

"I'm hanging up now! I don't know who you are or what you want, just stay away from my brother!" she put the phone down,

Tony grinned, "Bingo, we've found him."

Steve scowled.

* * *

 _Now_

"What you did to that girl was down-right horrid!" Steve continued.

Tony stopped what he was doing and turned to him, tossing an apple in one hand, "It got us what we wanted, didn't it?"

"Thats not the point."

Tony took a bite of his apple, brow creasing in a frown, "Well, then if you want to spend a few days trying to track down a boy that went missing 40 years ago, then sure be my guest."

"He might not even be the thief." Steve said, irritated, "How would he even break in like that?"

Tony picked up his suitcase, lugging it out the room, "Why don't we go and asked him?" he called to Steve over his shoulder.

* * *

Clint Barton was in the firing range, sending arrow after arrow in to the rubber targets at the other end, when Fury came for him. He had just come back from bodyguard duty of a minster and he needed to work off some energy. The warm grip of his faithful bow calmed him somehow, sending away all his troubles of that day. So relaxed was he, in the steady rhythm of archery, he didn't hear Director Fury enter or notice him as he came to stand next to him. Not until Fury cleared his throat and said:

"I have a mission for you, Barton."

Clint twitched slightly, sending his last arrow off to far to the right. He lowered his bow, turning to face his superior, "Director Fury." he said in a way of greeting.

Fury pasted him a file, knowing how Clint preferred paper to Ipads, Clint set his bow down to take the file and flip it open.

Inside he saw an old police photo of a young, grinning boy with silver hair, with a look in his eye as though he had had too much caffeine and was buzzing in his seat.

"Who is he?" Clint said, scanning the rest of the file.

"A Mr Peter Maximoff, know as Pietro by his family. We believe he might be in connection with the Pentagon break in."

Clint nodded then froze when he saw the date on the police files, "But sir, this says he went missing in the 1970's."

Fury's face was impassive, "And Stark just found him. I want you to bring him here, willingly if you can, for questioning. You and the rest of the 'group' will go with a squad of shield agents to Washington DC."

Clint continued nodding, mentally listing off what arrows would be best for the journey. Then all of what Fury had said filtered through, "The Avengers? Is it really that bad?"

Fury headed for the door, "Yes, if this guy can break in to the pentagon when ever he likes, we are in a lot of trouble." he pushed open the door and disappeared in to the throng behind it.

Clint bent over for his bow and Hawkeye stood up, jogging to the other door that lead straight to his armory and then to the planes.

* * *

"Banner's not coming." Natasha said, her voice surprisingly emotional as she pushed her headset down round her neck, "He said he didn't want to hurt anyone again so he's staying away from the situation."

They were all gathered in the Quinjet, Barton and Tony at the controls. Normally it would be Natasha but she was needed to act as a walkie-talkie between Shield and the Avengers. Steve was dozing lightly in his seat, head lolling on his shoulders, he was still tired from the previous trip to DC and back and he wasn't very impressed with having to go back. Even Thor had turned up, he was leaning against the side of the plane, just behind the pilots, tossing Mjolnir in his hands in a bored fashion.

"No rage monster?" Tony said without turning round, "Oh, I like having him around, he actually speaks english! Although he wouldn't have been much help on this one." he finished with his usual bluntness.

Natasha shot him a fierce glare, slipping her headset on, "We will be there in an hour, make sure you're ready and rested."

* * *

 **Sorry, this was basically a fill in chapter until we get to the more actiony bit! Also I want to get to met Peter soon!**

 **Please Review,**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Too Fast To See

The house looked normal enough, not the home of a major kleptomaniac. Steve approached the house, taking the lead as Tony, Natasha, Clint and Thor fanned out behind him. All of them were in their casual wear, Thor looking awkward in jeans with his hair tied back, but all of them had weapons concealed in every found of clothing and every pocket. Steve paused on the door step, the wood of the porch was worn, the paint worn down to the brown beneath. But the paint looked new, how could it be worn down so quickly? Steve recalled the burn in Shield's vault, it was starting to link up. Taking a deep breath, raised a hand, and knocked firmly on the black door. There was a pause before the door opened barely an inch,

"Who is it?" came a frightened female voice.

"Is this Wanda? I'm an old friend of your Mother's, could you let me in?" Steve asked, they had decided on a cover story in the van on the way here.

"What? She died ten years ago, why are you here now?" she said, suspious,

"We took a while tracking her down, we used to go to collage together."

"Bit young aren't you?"

Steve shifted, "Child genius. Could you let us in, we're very tired."

There was a moment of hesitation before Wanda opened the door wide, letting the group in to the living room. The room looked old, the furniture was well out of date, the carpet was worn down to almost nothing. It was cosey, it had a well lived in feel to it and a smell that reminded Steve of the before the war. The living room connected to the kitchen by just a narrow wall, a set of stairs lead down to a basement.

Wanda followed them, perching on the sofa, nervously. She might once have been pretty in her youth, she had long glossy brown hair that flowed down to her waist, her eyes were the colour of melting chocolate but age had melted her skin in to wrinkles, ruining her figure. "Well, what do you want?" she said a bit to firmly.

Natasha come forward, picking up a picture of three people at the beach. Steve recognised Wanda, a woman who must be her mother and a boy that looked a lot like Wanda only with shorter, silver hair. "Is this your brother?"

Wanda tensed, "Yes, that was the same year he disappeared." She frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names."

Tony came forward, hands out in a peaceful gesture, "We're friends, my name is Tony, this is-"

At his voice Wanda stood, suddenly terrified, "Y-You! What are you doing here? Why... How did you find me?" she stood quickly backing a to the basement stairs.

Steve closed his eyes, why, oh why, did Tony open his big mouth when he knows it would just get them in trouble?

Tony tried to patch his mistake up, "I admit I was a bit sharp with you, I was concerned with your brothers safety," he out right lied. Wanda was still backing up until her back hit the wall.

"He's not here, he's missing. He has been for 40 years!" She was shaking, almost glowing with anger and fear. "I don't know where he is!"

Natasha cleared her throat, "We aren't going to hurt him, we just want to talk." she said, calmly.

"He didn't break in to the Pentagon! It wasn't him!" She screamed, throwing her arms in the air.

The Avengers glanced at each other, the room filled with a deafening silence, before Clint broke it, saying: "Who told you about that? We didn't mention it."

Wanda broke all pretense, she turned and ran from the living room and down the stairs, yelling at the top of her lungs, "PIETRO! You need to go! Run quick! They're here!"

A small voice answered her, speaking fast and urgently, "What? Who is it? Who's here? Wanda?"

Steve ran to the stairs, by the time he got there Wanda was down to the bottom, still shouting, "Pietro, the window! Go through the window!"

Thor thrust out a hand, his hammer smashing through the front window, "Come on! Out side!"

The Avengers rushed to the door in time to see a boy pulling himself through a small window on floor level. Clint's bow seemed to appear in his hand, his quiver on his back; Nat's guns came from her pockets, Tony and Steve stayed as they were.

"Peter?!" Steve called out to the boy, "Peter?!"

He turned, the whole team froze, amazed at the miracle in front of them. Peter Maximoff was young and skinny, his youthful face alight with a mixture of fear and excitement. His hair was the colour of dripping mercury, he was buzzing on the spot, hyperactive to a point of the impossible. He couldn't be more then 18, the same age he had been in 1973. That was 40 years ago. Tension filled air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What do you want with me? I didn't steal anything! It wasn't me!" he spoke in a rushed, skipping over his fast words with practiced ease.

Tony raised his hands in the same way he had to Wanda, "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk."

A breeze filled the front yard, Peter seemed to flicker, "If you're not going to hurt me, why are there 20 men with guns aimed at me surrounding the front yard?"

Steve frowned, "How did you know that?"

"I just saw them."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, then I had time to kill so I moved Wanda somewhere you can't find her." he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. It was then Steve saw what he was wearing, he looked like he had just walked in to a museum and stole some clothes from the 1960's. He wore a shiny, silver jacket over an original Pink Floyd t-shirt, his silver sneakers were new but worn almost through the sole. An old Walkman on his belt completed the image of a bot of out time.

Clint notched an arrow, "What are you talking about? You haven't moved."

Peter laughed, a quick, arrogant bark, "To you, maybe. But you are all so slow, man, _slow_." his speech was getting slightly faster with each sentence, it was getting to the point Steve could barely make out one word from another. "I would be on the train to New York but I want to know what you want."

"Why did you break in to the pentagon?" Steve asked,

"I didn't, I broke out." Peter rolled his eyes, slouching where he stood, seeming unconcerned about the twenty-odd guns pointed at his head.

"What do you mean? Broke out?" Clint clarified, not lowing his bow. Steve looked over at his college, Barton had become a lot more trigger happy since his possession from Loki, Steve was worried some of the god's murderous traits had rubbed off on him, he didn't want his friend changing in to something like that.

"Brrroookkkeee oooouuuuttttt!" Peter dragged the word out slowly, "I broke out, man. I was in then I was out." he rushed. "This place is dead. And I'm bored so lets cut to the point where you see that you can't stop me doing anything."

He moved faster then Steve thought was possible, turning to a flash of silver. The front yard was filled with a sudden breeze, a dull twang made Steve turn as Clint let his arrow fly, sending it to where the teenager had been last. Steve grabbed his friends shoulder, pulling him round,

"What the hell are you doing? He's just a boy!" he yelled,

Clint pushed him off, "I didn't mean to! Something ran in to me!"

"Me too." came the deep voice of Thor, Steve turned to see him stomped to help Tony to his feet, even as the billionaire strained to examine the burn marks that had appeared on the grass, weaving in and out of the five heroes.

Natasha cleared her throat, "Um, guys."

Everyone turned back to her, she gestured back to the lawn. Peter was standing there, causally eating a hot dog that wasn't in his hand a second ago, in his other hand he was twirling Clints arrow, "So, what do you think about that?"

His hot-dog vanished from his hand, "Don't bother following me, dude, you can't." he said once he had finished chowing, he send one more hyper grin to the avengers before jogging down the path slowly picking up speed before he disappeared in a flash of silver.

Clint whistled, "Wow, that was unexpected. He's fascinating."

With a flash of silver and a bark of cheeky laughter, all Clint's arrows had stuck themselves in a in a "P" on the grass in front of him.

Clint scowled, "A fascinating pain in the arse."

* * *

 **This was one _long_ chapter! I hope you like it, it took me a long time! chapters might come on a bit late, I've got a lot going on! but I will get at least one on a week!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	5. Ideas and Plans

"So you're saying that you, a force that managed to face down a god, were defeated by a boy of 18?" Fury's voice crackled angrily through the speakers on the Quinjet that had been moved to the Maximoff's backyard.

The whole team was subdued, they weren't used to losing that badly. Fury was right, they hadn't managed to take down an unarmed teenager with a squad of soldiers behind them. Natasha was feeling it the worst, she _was_ a major assassin who had been trained from the age of 3 in very thing from maths to rifle-shooting and she had been helpless as a boy half her age got away. Clint was muttering darkly as he examined the tips of his arrows with a practiced eye, groaning, all most in pain, when he saw one was split or missing a fletching. In the corner sat Thor, glaring dispiritedly at Mjolnir as if it was all the hammers fault they had lost. Tony was whispering to himself as he work on a glove of his suit, planing schemes and strategies to bring Peter Maximoff to justice.

Natasha was standing in front of the screen to Director Fury, "There was complication, sir."

Fury nodded as if he didn't believe them, "Yes, 'As fast a lightening' you said. But I don't see how that is possible."

Thor stood, coming close to the screen, "It is true, its like nothing I have every seen on Asgard or Midgard. I think even Loki would find it hard to achieve that speed."

Fury rolled his eyes, "When you say fast, how fast are you talking about?"

Tony pushed his way through the god and the assassin, pulling something off the latter's collar, "I can show you most of it. I bugged your little agent here, thought she would have noticed with all the training shes had."

Natasha's face was dead-pan but Steve could see a vain pulsing in her neck as Tony hocked up the button camera to the screen, pressing play.

A flickering image appeared in the bottom corner, it was shaky but perfect quality. Steve saw again Peter squiming through the small basement window, jumping to his feet then turning to look at them. Fury sucked in a breath at the sight of the youth's face, Natasha hushed him up, ignoring the look of surprised angry on his face. Again, Peter protested his innocents at top speed, Steve almost laughed at the extreme guilty conscience such a young boy had.

 _"If you're not going to hurt me, why are there 20 men with guns aimed at me surrounding the front yard?"_ came Peter's voice.

Fury sucked in a breath, "Did he really just..?"

"Yes," Tony and Steve said in unrepeatable unison.

Fury put his head in his hands, eyes closed, "Ok, ok, I understand. There no need to show me the rest."

Tony closed the video, plucking out the camera. "We have no way of containing someone of that speed. In fact we have no idea where he is or where hes going, he could be on the other side of the world by now."

Clint smirked, "That won't be hard. Hes a kid, hes scared and alone, he won't move to far away from here."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Since when do you now so much about kids?"

The was an awkward silence, Clint fidgeted with one of his arrows while sending a worried glance at Natasha, who spoke first in to the quiet, "Thats not important, what is is the fact that finding him will be easy. He can't come back here and he as no supplies, all we need to do is monitor burglaries around this area. If any are suspicious then we have our guy."

Thor was trying to keep up with the technologically advanced conversation, "But this still doesn't help us stop him, he can be a big threat if we don't contain him."

"Why are we talking about him as if he is a major criminal! He hasn't done anything!" Barton yelled suddenly from his corner, "What if we don't need to contain him?"

Even Fury was surprised at his agents out burst, "He is a child who can break in to anywhere." he said calmly.

Clint gripped the handle of his bow, trying to control his anger, he shouldn't yell at the Director and normally he wouldn't dare but this was different, this was about a young man, barely an adult. "What if hes just that? A child? Hes young and irresponsible. What will we do when we get hold of him? We can't leave him locked up forever!"

Fury pulled out his ace, "Barton, you are an agent. You don't give orders, you follow them and your orders now are to bring Maximoff back here for questioning."

Clint clamped his jaw shut, tensing and untensing his muscles. "Yes, sir" he managed to push between clenched teeth, before stalking out the plane.

"Well, this is depressingly awkward." everyone turned to glare at Tony, Fury's head turning on screen. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood!"

Fury reached froward to flick his screen off, "Call me if there is any change, but be careful, we don't know what hes capable of seeing as he is _supposed_ to be about 60 years old right now." and he was gone.

"I'll talk to Barton." Natasha said, bluntly, following the archer out of the plane.

* * *

Clint was sitting cross-legged on the wing of the Quinjet, mobile phone pressed to his ear.

"No reason." he was saying, "I just wanted to see if your alright." Pause. "No I'm fine" he noticed Natasha watching him, "I have to go, see you, Honey" and he hung up.

Natasha nodded to the phone, "Whats that all about?"

Clint sighed, head in hands, "I don't know, I just needed to talk to them. But Nat, hes just a kid!"

Natasha's expression didn't change, "He could be dangerous. We don't know what we are dealing with when it comes to him."

Clint glared at her, "You make him sound like a murderer, not just a petty thief."

"I don't underestimate my enemies." came the blunt response.

"He's _18 years old!_ " Clint hissed through gritted teeth.

"Thats the point. How is he only 18?"

The archer sighed again, massaging his forehead. "I don't know. All I care about know is getting that kid to safety."

Natasha frowned, "I thought you said you didn-"

Clint stopped her with a look, "But if he's hurt for no real reason, I am quitting. Even if it means losing my job at Shield, this is too close for my liking."

Natasha nodded, turning her back on her friend, "Come back inside, we need to plan our next move."

* * *

"No, no way! We are not even thinking about doing anything of the sort!" Steve stormed at Tony, waving his arms in the air as he paced the cockpit. Thor was silent, watching the argument with interest.

"Whats going on?" Clint spoke up, glance from the legend to the billionaire.

Steve turned his fiery glare to the agents, "Tony has a great plan." he said in an overly sweet voice.

"It could work." Thor mussed, thoughtfully.

Natasha didn't like being left out the conversation, "What's your plan?"

Tony grinned in a way that made the whole plane worried, "It involves someone who we all don't like. A certain trickster who could get under this kids guard and slow him down a notch."

Both Natasha's and Clint's heart sank, the latter groaned, "You don't mean _him_? Please say not him!"

"I think its worth a try!" Thor said, smiling.

* * *

 **Well this took longer then I thought it would but here you go. I like the idea of Clint being a father, but does anyone know what his kids are called? if you do please tell me in a review!**

 **P.S To all those giving bookfoodmusic-minion sh*t! Stop! Shes awesome and her stories are great!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. An Unlikely Ally

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" came the snide voice Thor knew all to well, "For what do I owe the pleasure, brother?" The forever green clade figure straightened it self up from the bed in the corner of it's cell.

"I have a job for you, Loki." Thor said, approaching the see-through side of the Frost-giants cell.

Loki came forward, smirking in his evil way, "For me? Well, I'm sorry but I can help you from in here!" he tapped the glass to emphasise his point, sending yellow sparks rippling across its surface.

"Well, if you agree, I will assist in your escape." Thor glanced over his shoulder before moving closer.

"You make it sound like I already have a plan to escape." Loki sneered, the usual devilish smile in place on his pale face.

Thor didn't reply, he knew Loki spent every waking hour plotting and planning. "I need your magic to capture a Midguardian. If you help then I will bargain with the Allfather on the terms of your punishment. If you betray me, then I will tell Father that I was wrong when I said that you didn't deserve the traditional punishment for treason."

Loki hide his fear an execution behind a wall of indifference. "A Midguardian? Why would you need me for that?"

"Its complicated." Thor said, shortly.

Loki raised his thin eyebrow, "With holding information? You're turning in to me." he smirked, "When do we start?"

* * *

Peter slumped against the side of the supermarket, running his hand over his side. He grimaced as lightening pain forked up the whole of his left side, he didn't want to look at his injury but his hand came away bloody. He hadn't realised that the archer had released his arrow, probably the shock of the speed of the kleptomaniac but Peter hadn't seen it coming towards him till the last moment when it sliced through his side. Peter took a breath and looked down. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding badly, blood dripping down on to his jeans, darkening the black. By some miracle, it had missed his t-shirt as it had been ridden up by his speed. _It will heal quickly_ , he thought desperately, I always heal quickly.

He glanced round the corner of the supermarket, what he needed now was supplies: food, water, maybe a bandage or two. A young lady was just going through the automatic doors, now was his chance. To stay almost invisible, he needed to keep on the move meaning he didn't have time to wait for the doors to open, he had learnt that the hard way.

The whole world froze around him, everyone slowed down to almost unmoving. A dog was caught in the act of barking, a child's ice cream was slowly falling to the floor, a man by the door was stretching his face in the middle of a shout at a boy whole was frozen in a running position. In the deafening silence of the space between time, Peter looked round in relief, no-one could catch him here, he was in his own little bubble of speed and no-one could move as fast as he could. He jogged to the open door, slipping past the young lady, into the main food aisle. Shops hadn't changed much since his time; frozen food and fruit were always nearest to the tills; boxed and sugary foods furthest away. Peter headed to the back of the shop, to the food that most suited him. He was upset when he had first found out that lots of the sweet things he liked had been discontinued but he had had more pressing matters to deal with then. Like why he was in this time and how he got here, who was responsible? He remembered the Professor and the man with claws, breaking out the man who could control metal from the pentagon. Weeks later he had woken to see a group of men in his basement bedroom. But they weren't men, Peter recalled, they were almost alien.

One had reached for him with a blue hand, dripping with a black goo that glowed blue in its core then he had found himself in a familiar building. He broke out easily to find himself in a world he didn't know.

Peter loaded a rucksack he had 'found' in the clothes aisle, along with several blankets, with all the food he could reach, this latest speed-up would cost him a lot of energy that he needed to heal his side. With the bag full, he proceeded to the pharmacy corner, slipping some bandages in to his pocket. His side had started to ache, Peter knew he couldn't carry on for much longer or he would just make it worse. He started limping, if he could just make it to the door, which was still open. He was almost there, almost. Then his leg gave way, he slip sideways, crashing to the floor and time sped back to real time.

Silence filled the shop as everyone saw the boy lying on the floor, blood dripping slowly from his side, who hadn't been there a second before. Somewhere, child screamed which broke the spell. Everyone erupted in to chaos, most people were backing away from the teenager, bleeding on the floor in a state of shock. He had never lost speed before, never. He needed to get going again fast, he could hear the noise of phone cameras all around him. Though he only found out about the internet just a week ago, he knew how fast just one image could go across the world, he forced his way to his feet, the air felt like treacle. Pushing his way through the crowd that parted in front of him like fish in a giant shoal, Peter got to fresh air. Breathing deeply, he sped up his run to a full out sprint, turning past the park and down an alley. He collapsed to the floor, hands grasping his side in pain. Hocking out the bandages from his bag, he stripped down to his waist, only after checking the alley was deserted. As he didn't have much doctoring knowledge, he made do with just wrapping the binding around his torso, tightly, until the bleeding stopped. As he replaced his clothes, the adrenaline fueled energy drained from his system. His eyes fogged and he only had time to push his new backpack under his silver head before darkness covered his mind.

About three hours later, Peter woke to his sisters voice.

* * *

 **Hey! Just saying to all those Americans watching, I am English so I'm using the English term for things even though they're American films! I just don't want to get it wrong and make a fool of myself!**

 **Please review just so I know I actually have people reading this!**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Capture

_3 hours earlier_

Steve flinched as the Bifrost landed on the flowerbeds of the park outside the city limits that both Natasha and Clint had secured and guarded.

"We can't tell Fury, you know that right?" Tony had said earlier.

Steve had said nothing, just glared at the grass at his feet. He knew what the consequences of crossing the Director would be and he didn't want to dwell on the subject. The next time he crosses shield would be when his pride shattered, Steve hoped that day wouldn't come.

The rainbow light vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving his good friend and his worst enemy standing in the roses. Loki was looking like his usual pale sneering self if a bit worse for wear, standing there as if he had come of his own accord even though his hands were cuffed in front of him. The sight of the green-clad criminal who was almost the destruction of the whole of New York was enough to make Steve shiver with anger and fear, and a unresistible urge to punch the Asgardian in the face.

Loki's jaw made a comforting cracking sound as Steve's fist collided with it, sending the god of mischief in the the dirt. No-one had come forward to stop him, or to help Loki to his feet as he struggled to get up right with tied hands.

"Good to see you to Captain, though I can see you are still harboring hard feelings from you defeat before." Loki grinned, as he wiped the blood from his cut lip with one of his brasiers.

Steve just glared his answer of pure hatred at the Frost-Giant, Tony came between them before more harm could be done,

"Lets get this over with this. I don't want him on this planet too long." Tony said, talking to Thor, "Get him into the plane."

The blonde took his adopted brother by the back of the neck, pulling him to the loading bay and pushing him in to a seat. The teams two assassin back in to the plane, weapons up, ready to shoot if anyone came close to the entrance. Clint saw his old possessor, turned quickly away to start up the engines, Natasha looked after him, her face as expressionless as always.

Loki followed her gaze, an evil smile playing along his thin lips, "I seem to have touched a nerve with him."

Natasha leveled her gun at him, "He not the only one."

Loki's smile widened, "I thought you didn't have feelings, Romanov."

"I have enough to feel hate for you, which you might regret." she said stonily, moving forward until the barrel of her gun pressed in to his fore head even though Loki pulled back until his head hit the plane wall, fear flicked in the god's eye for the first time. Natasha smiled slightly, "Thor?"

The thunder god gripped Loki's wrists, pulling sharply on the cuffs until his brother looked at him, tearing his gaze away from the weapon, "I will take these off if you promise not to run or try to escape in any way."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "Where on the world could I go on this realm or the next that I could hide from the Allfather who will kill me as soon as look at me."

Thor sagged slightly, dropping his siblings wrists, "He wouldn't kill you with out a trial, Loki. He's your father."

"No. Hes not." Loki turned away, despite the gun at his head. He raised his arms back up to Thor, "I won't run."

Thor turned a cog in the cuffs and they snapped open. Thor turned to Steve, indicating the prisoner. Steve knew what he won't him to do but even touching the criminal was enough to make him feel sick. He pulled the seat straps over Loki's shoulder, clipping it to opposite strap as the god smiled at him, "Is this your whole job?"

Clenching his fists, Steve turned away, "Clint? We're ready to go."

Tony turned the asgardian cuffs in his hands, marveling at the technology, "And these can contain even Loki's power?"

"Yes, they are the best power containers in all the nine realms." Thor said, nodding. He hadn't taken his eyes off Loki since he had sat down as if worried that he would disappear if no one was watching him.

Tony took advantage of his distraction, "Mind if I fiddle with them? Do you need them back?"

Thor only glanced at him, "No, you keep them. I have no use for them now."

Tony frowned, "What about the return journey?"

"Loki knows what will happen if he tries to run." Thor said bluntly and left it a that.

Tony took the magical cuffs over to his work bench in the corner, laying them carefully down before trying to work out what made them tick. They could be useful when slowing down their runaway speedster.

 _Sir? There is something you might want to see._ Jarvis' voice filled the silence about two hours later, startling Clint out of a doze and Tony almost fell out of his chair, so engaged he was in his work. He had just managed to transfer the Asgardian magic from Loki's cuffs in to a smaller, black single circle that glowed blue slightly.

"What is it Jarvis?"

 _I think I have found him._ Jarvis continued, _I'll put it on the main screen._

They all turned to the rear of the plane as the great screen fizzed into life, Natasha switching to autopilot, Loki lent forward in interest. The evening news feed flickered in to life, a female report stood in a in an empty supermarket, speaking into an over sized microphone.

"A puzzling event rocked east DC this morning in Target, that left many civilians confused and worried at want could happen in the future. A young man was spotted breaking out of the supermarket...but not breaking in. Most witnesses were convinced that the adolescent ran at the 'speed of light' but only pictures can be shown at this point."

The blonde reporter was replaced by a blurry picture of an unmistakable, silver-haired boy, sprawled on the floor. Another image popped up next to it, it was a artist impression of Maximoff, obviously made from a witnesses description. "If you have seen this boy around, please contact-"

"Where is this?" Tony asked Jarvis, shutting down the stream as the reporter rattled off contact details.

 _East DC, sir,_ Jarvis confirmed, _I'm sending the coordinates to the plane now._

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony turned to the rest of the crew, "That was easier then expected."

Loki was staring thoughtfully at the now blank screen, "Thats the person you want me to capture? Hes just a child."

Clint snorted, "You don't say."

"Hes dangerous and we need him in custody. You don't ask questions and you won't be told any lies." Tony said stiffly.

Loki suddenly straightened up in his seat, "No one lies to me! No one would ever dare to again." he spat.

Thor rested a hand on his brothers shoulder, Loki flinched back from his hand but gave up when Thor just followed. "Fine, just get me to the child."

* * *

Peter lifted his head at the sound of his sister, pulling his backpack from under his head. What was Wanda doing here? She was in danger if she was near him, she had to get away. He poked his head round the corner, flicking his gaze around the street. She was right there, standing by her car in the middle of the road, calling his name far to loudly. Peter peeked out once more, checking the street for passerby, before shotting to her side with a burst of power.

In the Quinjet, hovering above the street, Tony let out a cheer of success. "Hes here! I've found him!"

Steve hurried over to Tonys laptop. A red blob had appeared on the heat sensitive camera, next to another blob Steve knew to be Wanda."Are you sure?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "No, a random stranger appeared out of nowhere right next to our targets sister."

Steve ignored to tone, turning to speak in to the mic connected to Loki's and Clints earpieces. "He's there. Be ready."

Loki grunted in irritation, "I'm always ready."

"We're all good down here," Clint over-road Loki's response.

* * *

"Wanda, what are you doing here?" Peter hissed as fast as he could.

Wanda blinked in surprise but recovered quickly, "Pietro! I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to get out of here!"

Peter frowned, it wasn't like Wanda to panic. She was always the serious one that tried to slow down her speedy brother, "But Wanda! You get away from me or you'll get hurt! Please!"

Wanda shook her head, holding her brothers arm tightly, "I need to protect you, Pietro. Mama made me swear that I would protect all that I love!" That sounded more like Wanda, her Russian heritage pulling at her words.

Peter groped in his back pocket for his trusty running goggles, slipping them over his silver hair and on to his forehead in a blink of an eye. "We can run away. I can take us anywhere in a minute, somewhere they can't find us."

Wanda smiled, "We should leave now! I just need to pick something up as at home first then we can leave."

Peter nodded, "I'll meet you there!" he reached up to fix his goggles over his dark eyes but Wanda caught his hand.

"No!" she said abruptly before softening her voice, "Could you come with me in the car? I want us to stick together." she lowered her voice, "They're here," she whispered, "The people who are after you, they're here."

Peter looked over his shoulder cautiously, now that she said that he did have the feeling he was being watched, "Ok, fine but be quick about it."

They both piled in to the car, Wanda turned the key, starting the old car. They roared down the road, Peter rolled down the window but Wanda shook her head. "You're all over the news, for god sake keep your head down!"

They were driving for only a few minutes before Wanda pulled up by a park.

"What are we doing here?" he said as he slipped his long form out of the cramped car. "I thought we were going back."

"I said _I_ was going back, " Wanda's voice was changing, getting slightly deeper, more masculine. "I didn't say anything about you. And I'm not picking something up but dropping something off."

Peter turned in time to see Wanda starting to fade, sparkling in to nonexistence in a flash of golden light, leaving a tall dark haired man in strange green robes standing directly in front of them.

"You." the man finished, voice alive with mischief.

"Who-" was all Peter could say before cool, hard metal was pressed against his pale wrist and suffocating darkness descended on his vision.

* * *

 **Hey! This one was really fun to write actually! We can finally get down to some action! I will be able to write more frequently as it is the school holidays!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	8. As Yet Untitled

Clint jumped out of his hiding place as soon as Loki cuffed the boy, hurrying over to the prone figure on the floor.

"Oh dear, is he dead?" Loki's voice drifted over uncaring and uninterested.

Clint could have snapped his neck right then and there but he was more worried about the injured speedster on the the park they were in.

The Quinjet materialized behind them, Natasha jumping out the loading bay. "Whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Clint said desperately, he checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when he located a fast but steady beat.

Natasha slid down next to him, placing her hand on his forehead. She suddenly pulled Clint away from the Maximoff kid. "Clint, look. He's vibrating."

"What do-" then Clint noticed it too. Peter was quivering on the spot, almost too fast for the human eye to see.

Then his eyes snapped opened, the dark iris' wide with fear. "What's happening?" He was whimpering, pulling at his wrist, "Why is everything so fast? What have you done to me?" he let out a sob of fear.

Clint glanced at Natasha, "What is he talking about?"

But Natasha was already moving, pulling a set of hand cuffs from her belt. Before Clint could ask what she was doing, she cuffed Peters ankles together.

"Get it off his wrist!" she ordered him, "It's draining his power and he can't take it! Hes had them all his life and he can't take losing them. Get it off!"

Peter wasn't listening, he didn't even care about the handcuff on his ankles. He was pulling and pulling at the circle that was draining his lifelong power, so hard that his arm had started to bleed. Clint pulled the hand away from its owner, pressing the hidden button that released the cuff, he pulled it off the squirming boy. Peter stilled, sagging on the grass.

 _Thanks_. He mouthed, a small smile playing on his lips, before drifting in to peaceful sleep.

Natasha grimaced at Clint, "Come on, lets get him into the jet." She grabbed his legs, Clint slipped his hands under Peters arms, heaving the thin boy up. "I haven't forgot about you." Natasha spat at Loki who hadn't moved an inch in the crisis.

he smirked, crossing his arms over his thin chest, "I'm waiting to go home."

Steve hurried out the jet followed by Tony and Thor, coming over to the pair. Steve took Peter in his arms, from the two assassins who then turned to Loki who was standing with Thor. Tony, however, followed Steve in to the plane where he layed to sleeping boy down on to a seat.

"Did you know that would happen?" Steve said suddenly, not looking at Tony.

The billionaire sighed, "No. It must have been the shock, after all he is only just 18. Losing something like that at that age must be devastating."

Steve checked the cuffs round the youngsters ankles, "At least he won't be able to run away with these on. Even so," He pulled out another pair, pulling Peters hands behind him. "Director's orders." he said in response to the look of surprise on Tonys face.

Peter didn't wake for hours. When the adolescent finally resurfaced, they had dropped of Loki back on Asgard and were almost back in New York. The teen woke in a instant with a soft cry.

"What-Where am I?" He mumbled, his eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. "Whats happening?"

Clint was the first by his side, one hand on his shoulder. "Its alright, Peter. Just calm down."

Peter didn't look reassured, he tugged a his bindings, "What do you want? I've already told you, I didn't break in!" he concentrated on his hands, using as much of his power as he could to vibrate his hands in the cuffs, making the links rattle.

Clint's eyes widened, "Peter, please. Calm down."

The speedster only glanced at him, fear poorly masked in his dark eyes, hands continued to shake. Clint looked over his shoulder to see all the Avengers watching them openly. He jerked his head slightly to make them look away, Natasha and Steve turned away immediately but Tony and Thor look awkwardly around the cockpit for something to pretend to look at.

The archer turned back to Peter, "Kid, I am the only guy between you and a tranquilizer dart. You trying to escape like that is not helping so if you sit tight and calm down we can have a smooth ride. I am trying to make this as comfortable as possible for you."

Peter hunched his shoulders, shielding himself from the outside world, "Could you at least undo my ankles?"

Clint shook his head, "Sorry, I can't let you run in this plane. You could change the pressure."

"What about Wanda?" Peter watched Clint closely for a reaction through his silvery hair, "What about my sister?"

"We haven't found her since you moved her. If you want us to stop we will, we have nothing against her and will leave her alone." Clint tried to reassure him, touched at the affection the teenager had when he was talking about his sister.

Peter nodded and sighed. He had started twitching all over, fingers moving faster then even Clint could see. "I can't stay still like this for long. I mean it, man. I can't stay still for to long, its either I move voluntarily or I do it by accident."

"Do you want me to help with that?" Clint asked.

Peter drew back, eyeing the Bowman with hostility, "What do you mean? I don't want any needles in me, man."

"Just a pill to make you sleepy, its harmless."

A impish smile flickered on Peter's pale face, "Are you making me go on drugs? Like, illegal ones?"

"Nah," Clint grinned along with him, chuckling under his breath. "Do you want it?"

"Sure, though mother always says never to take candy from strangers. Especially ones that tie you up." said Peter at top speed as Clint pulled the medicine crate from above the seats. "Dude, you have a whole crate? You must get injured a lot."

Tony snorted while Steve grinned, "You'd be surprised."

Clint held out the foil packet towards the teenager, who raised his thin eyebrows at him, rattling chain around his wrists. "Can you at least let my hands go? I swear I won't do anything."

Clint look towards Natasha, who nodded the smallest of nods. Thor moved towards Peter with key in hand, Peter visibly flinched back as the huge muscular man boar down on him. "Nice arms, man! You work out?"

Thor frowned, "I suppose, I do."

As soon as the cuffs clicked open, Peter had the pills in his hand and had take one. "How fast do these things work? I mean fast by my standards cause you all are so slow. So slow, how do you even..." Peter yawned, eyes fluttering.

"He should be dazed for about four hours but with his speed he could wake before we land." Clint said as he packed the crate away, after pulling a blanket from the box. He pulled it over the dozy kleptomaniac, he heard a murmured:

"I'm a grown man, I don't need you to mother me, dude..."

Clint smirked, he noticed Natasha watching him intently. He shot her a look but she turned away, her face impassive.

* * *

 **See what I mean when I say I love Clint being a father. If you want it turned down a bit, just Review!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	9. I am sorry (AN)

Ok here it is! I have offically kinda given up with this which makes me really sad because I really wanted this to go places! I have the whole plot lined up and it had an ending as well but something horrid like my exams, broken computers, YouTube channels and life has sapped me of all motivation. So if anyone out there would like to take this up, if you have no ideas I could tell you my old ones as inspiration, I would be eternally grateful. There is the smallest chance I might continue this but it is very small (please don't unfollow or favourite just in case I beg you) and I believe you guys could do better.

Please review or message me if you are interested

Again I am very sorry and hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
